


What McCoy Wants

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Star Trek The Gentle Seasons Series [33]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Adult Fairy Tale, Carnival, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fortune Telling, Gypsy Woman, M/M, Magical Happening, Pre-Relationship, Protective Spock, Protective Spock (Star Trek), fairy tale, heart's desire, myth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 14:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14238927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: McCoy, Spock, and Kirk go exploring behind the tents at a carnival and find a mysterious old woman who has a message for McCoy.





	What McCoy Wants

Maybe they shouldn’t have come to this dark corner of the carnival. The bright lights and noise from the crowded midway seemed to dim as the three men from the Enterprise stared into the deep shadows that had suddenly enveloped their world. In fact, it looked downright spooky and even sinister to them.

“Looks like a good place for a murder,” Jim Kirk mumbled, trying to lighten the effect of where they now found themselves.

“Let us sincerely hope that it is not ours, Captain,” Spock said dryly.

“Whose big idea was it anyway to go behind the tents by ourselves?” McCoy growled. “I was seeing all that I wanted to see of this tawdry world out with the crowds on the midway. But was that good enough for James T. Kirk?! No! Let’s go exploring, guys, he says. It’ll be fun to get off the beaten path, he says. Maybe we’ll find us some willing gypsy women to dally with for awhile, he says. Well, here we are, James T. Are you liking our little adventure yet?!”

“Sometimes I wonder how Spock can stand you,” was the only reply that Kirk made.

“Where the hell did that come from?!” McCoy wanted to know. “And what the hell does it mean?!”

“It means that Spock must have the patience of a saint,” Kirk muttered.

“How come Spock is suddenly the Golden Child?! Keep that up, and you’ll be sorry because it'll go to his head. Next thing you know, he’ll be getting a superiority complex. Just look at that smug smile on his lips that he's suddenly wearing. Soon, he'll be dropping platitudes of great wisdom and acting as if they had been personally handed to him by indulgent gods! Just look at him, I tell you!”

“You look. I’m too busy trying to find a way out of this thicket,” Kirk muttered. “I think that this might be the way out of this maze,” he said confidently as he headed for a murky spot between two tents.

“Great! Now it’s a maze! We’ll probably come across the Minotaur next. Welcome to Crete! That must've been one helluva turn that we took at that last tent!”

No giant bull appeared to chase them through an endless maze, though. But an old woman was suddenly among them. She seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, but it was probably just from the tent that was behind her. Her enveloping garb of flowing skirts and billowing sleeves identified her as one of the gypsies. Her golden ornaments clanging on her arms and dangling from her earlobes caught the scant light and seemed to make her twinkle like the stars in the sky above them.

“Good evening, young gentlemen,” she said as she grabbed Kirk’s forearm. “You are in time for your appointment. I will tell you all that you wish to hear.” Her black, beady eyes crawled over the three friends and focused on McCoy. "And some secrets that may amaze you."

McCoy broke her gaze and looked away. He didn't like that she seemed to be talking just to him. This was Kirk's adventure. Let the old woman amaze him. But she was probably fifty years too late to appeal to Kirk. The Casanova of the Cosmos liked his women a whole lot younger.

“Sorry, ma’am,” Kirk said politely, but firmly as he picked her gnarly hand off his arm. “The only thing that we wish to hear are directions for the way out of this place. It didn’t look so confusing when we came around the corner a few minutes ago.”

The old woman smiled, but on her it was almost a leer. “That is because your vision has been clouded since you came around the corner. You need my help to see your destiny with clearer vision. Come into my tent and I will tell you all. Cross my palm with silver, and even the stars will be at your command.”

“No disrespect, ma’am,” Kirk said pleasantly. “But we really have no need for your services.”

“Indeed?” she asked in a skeptical voice. “Then how come you are lost, and I am not?”

“She does have a legitimate point of view, Captain. And, she is a resident of the area.”

“Hmm. So she is, Spock. Well,” he said, giving Spock his best flirty look. “Do you have a hankering to get your fortune told?”

“It might be enlightening to see how a lady of the divine arts might view our destinies. Maybe she can see us eventually finding our way back to the midway.”

Sensing a victory, the old lady extended her hand. “Gentlemen, if you will follow me, please,” she said as she led them forward into her tent.

 

McCoy really didn’t pay any attention to what the woman kept jabbering to Kirk and Spock as they sat around the round table in the old woman's shadowy tent. Their conversation was more of an annoying buzz at the edge of McCoy's hearing, though, as he concentrated on nursing his bottle of bourbon. Maybe it wasn’t very sanitary to drink from the bottle, but it saved time and kept him from having to share his booze. It seemed like an ideal situation to McCoy. He could be with his friends, but he really didn't have to concentrate on what was happening.

Then he became aware of a lull in the conversation. He looked around to see Kirk and Spock sitting with bent heads, apparently asleep.

“What happened to my friends?” McCoy asked the old gypsy woman who was now watching him.

“They got tired,” she answered in a soft, melodious voice. “I gave them something to help them sleep.”

“You drugged them?” That should alarm McCoy more than it did, but for some reason her explanation seemed perfectly logical.

“Drugged? How crass. Shall we say that I gave them a suggestion that they were needing to rest, instead? They were quite willing subjects to the power of suggestion,” she informed McCoy smugly. "They dropped off almost immediately."

“Oh, well, suggestions never hurt anyone. And the guys were probably getting tired. It’s nearly their bedtime.”

She leaned toward him with a beguiling smile. “Shall we forget them, and talk about something more interesting?”

“What could be more interesting than my friends?” he asked.

“Oh, lots of things,” she said coyly. “Your friends were interested in their pasts and their futures. But you never asked about yours. What do you want?”

“What I want?" McCoy shrugged. "I figure I’ll take what comes along.”

“Silly boy, do you not know that it is prudent to plan for the future?”

“Prudent, yeah. But for some reason, it never seems to work out the way I plan.”

“Maybe it is because you do not have a clear image of what you want in your future. Maybe you need some help in expressing what your heart’s desire would be.”

“My heart’s desire? Wow! We’re talking about a lot more than a vacation to Cancun or a diamond ring on the third finger, left hand, aren’t we?!”

“You do not take me seriously.”

“Would you? 'My heart's desire' could involve a lot of big things. I have to be realistic. That kind of stuff isn't meant for me.”

“How do you know? Maybe you are destined for great things, if you would only express a need for them. And a sincere interest,” she added pointedly.

“Simple as that, huh?” McCoy asked skeptically, but partly wanting to believe, also.

The old woman peered at him, and her gaze seemed to pierce McCoy to his very soul. McCoy sensed that the game had suddenly gotten very serious.

“And what do you secretly want, handsome stranger? What would you most like to have in your life that you do not now possess? What is your heart's desire?”

I want an honest and sweet person whom I can trust, McCoy thought, but quickly dismissed it. That kind of person didn’t really exist, except in his fondest dreams.

“Oh, but that kind of person does exist, Doctor.”

McCoy felt hot and cold all over. Had he spoken out loud?! How did she know that he was a doctor?!

“What?!” he demanded, half in irritation, half in fear.

“And he is closer than you realize. In fact, he is with you now. But in order to see him, you must first know your own heart,” she told him with a sage look on her wizened, old face.

"How do I know my own heart?" he wanted to know. It seemed to be a logical thing to ask, he thought.

"When it is the right time, you will know," she said cryptically as she stood.

"Hey where you going?!"

“Now I must leave. Take care of your friends. When they awaken, you will know your way out.”

“Wait!” McCoy hollered as the old woman walked to the door of the tent with a sprightlier step than she’d had before. Maybe she wasn't as old as she'd seemed. Maybe shadows and makeup had made her look older than she was.

She turned back to him. “Yes?”

“You say that the person whom I seek is with me now?”

“Yes. He has been with you for a long time now. The interest between you two simply needs to be recognized and awakened. But when it has been, it will be great enough to empower and glorify the both of you.”

McCoy gulped. “This all seems a little hard to believe. It's all like some fairy tale that only children in their simplicity can believe. Such a relationship as you describe is rather unbelievable for anyone to deserve, especially me.”

“You need more faith in yourself and in your own true love, Doctor. But understand that what I am telling you is the truth. Your heart’s desire is also seeking you. He does not realize it, though. You are both blind to what could be in store for the two of you.”

“But how can I make love awaken for both of us?”

“Ah, man has been wishing to know the answer to that question for as long as man has understood that he is alive and that he will someday die. In other words, for as long as he has been aware of his world. For man’s world is only worthwhile if love is in it.”

“That’s what I’ve been saying all along!”

“Of course, Doctor. Now you must excuse me.”

“Wait! You say that one of my friends is my own true love?"

"Yes," she answered patiently.

"Which one?! Which one is my own true love?!”

“Must I do everything for you, Doctor?” she asked in an almost teasing voice. “I made you aware. That is a rare gift that few of the ones blind to love ever receive. Now you must do the rest for yourself.” And with that, she melted through the tent door.

“Wait!” McCoy demanded in a loud voice as he jumped to his feet.

Kirk and Spock stirred.

“Hmm. What the hell?!” Kirk declared as he stretched. “I must’ve dosed off.”

“As did I, Captain,” Spock agreed as he looked around the tent to reorient himself.

“Where’s the old lady?” Kirk asked as he searched for her. “She was here a minute ago.”

“Did you see where she went, Doctor?” Spock asked. “She was going to tell me my fortune. I knew that I would find the experience to be quite fascinating.”

“Wait. Doctor! Did you call me ‘Doctor’ around the old woman?” McCoy demanded of his friends.

“As I recall, Jim and I were not conversing with her about you at all, Doctor. In fact, you seemed rather withdrawn, as if you were in your own little world.”

“What was going on while we were asleep, Bones?” Kirk asked suspiciously. “What did you and the old woman talk about?”

“Not much,” McCoy muttered. He glanced up. “My future, she said.”

“Really?” Kirk asked with a grin. “What did she promise you? Wealth? Romance? True love?”

“Yeah,” McCoy muttered, deep in amazed thought.

“Captain,” Spock said as he stood up from the table. “I believe that we need to get Dr. McCoy back to the Enterprise. I believe that the evening’s adventures have proved to be too taxing for him.”

“I think that you’re right, Spock. What do you have to say for yourself, Bones?”

McCoy suddenly stared at his friends. “Which one?” he asked.

“Huh? Which one, what, Bones?”

McCoy shook his head to clear it. “Nothing. A riddle, I guess. A riddle that the old gypsy woman told me.”

“And what was that?” Kirk asked with good nature as he took McCoy’s arm.

“It involved my true love,” McCoy muttered, wishing that he hadn’t spoken.

“Well, forget your true love for now,” Kirk said as he looked around outside the tent. “How do we get out of here? We still don't have that solved, and that's where we were when the old woman came into our lives.”

“Oh, that way,” McCoy muttered distractedly as he pointed between two far tents.

Kirk frowned in disbelief at McCoy.

“The old gypsy woman told me that I would know the way, and I do.”

“Yeah, sure, she did, Bones.”

“Captain,” Spock called from between the tents. “Dr. McCoy is correct. There does seem to be some sort of passageway here. I see lights and hear music from the midway again. It is quite jolly and appealing as compared to all of this gloomy darkness back here.”

Kirk gave McCoy an odd look. “Helluva coincidence that you knew, Bones, I suppose. But still--” He tightened his grip on McCoy’s arm. “Just a coincidence. Sure, that's all that it is. A coincidence. Come on, Bones. Let’s get you back home. I think that we all need to get some rest.”

But as they walked toward the blazing lights of the midway, McCoy was still thinking. The old woman had read his mind about his secret wish and about his title of Doctor. But that wasn’t what was making him want to question her now. Now he just needed to know one thing, one thing that was suddenly very important to him.

As McCoy looked at his two friends, he wanted to ask the old woman only that one important thing.

Which one?

Of course, the old gypsy woman did not answer him. But McCoy thought that he could hear her softly chuckling in a warm and kindly way, as if she wished him luck with a wonderful future with his heart's desire.

McCoy considered his two friends as he followed them.

Kirk was the wisest, most logical choice for McCoy. Kirk was McCoy's best friend. They got along well together, and Kirk would always be very considerate of him. But Kirk had the morals and breeding habits of a rabbit. How loyal would Kirk be?

Now, Spock, Spock would be loyal. But they didn't get along. And who knew what was going on inside Spock's brain?

No, Kirk. It had to be Kirk. And McCoy would always be on top. Who knew who would be on top if he chose Spock? Hell, they'd probably just have something else to fight about.

What a helluva delimma! That damn gypsy woman was probably somewhere laughing off her wicked old head. Served McCoy right for ever listening to her nonsense. Now he would never know whom to choose.

Spock turned with a look of concern on his face. "Are you coming, Doctor? You are lagging behind."

Spock! Damn it! Spock had been the one to turn! Why couldn't it have been the flirty, easy-going Kirk?!

Spock! Of all the damnable fates! Spock!

"Come on, guys," Kirk ordered without turning.

Spock's frown of concern deepened. "Doctor? Do you need some help? Shall I come back for you?"

"Coming!" McCoy answered as he hurried to join them. "Keep your shirt on, Vulcan! Otherwise, the night air might expose you to bad vapors!" he declared as he fell into step beside Spock. "Then you'd come down with a cold, and I'd have to take care of you! And you'd whine and be worse than a sick child about the whole thing!"

Suddenly, the prospect of taking care of an ailing Spock didn't seem so bad, but McCoy was not about to let Spock know that.

Kirk was ahead, leading them, nor paying them any attention anymore. He trusted that they would follow him wherever he led them.

"You seem to be having problems with concentration tonight, Doctor. Maybe you are in need of a purgative. It is Spring, you know, and a purgative is a time honored remedy for winter doldrums."

"As if you'd like to perscribe something like that to me!" McCoy thundered, meanwhile being amazed at what was really happening between them. Here all the time he thought that they had been simply arguing. Now it turned out that something else was going on, too.

"Whatever it takes, Doctor, to get you back into tiptop shape," Spock sighed in a bored voice, but McCoy was suddenly hearing so much more.

Spock. All this time, it had been Spock. Oh, well, he could do worse. Then he grinned to himself. This might even be fun!

Somewhere, an old gypsy woman was nodding in satisfaction, but McCoy was much too busy to be thinking about her now. He was too fascinated with a certain Vulcan by his side. And, wonder of wonders, that certain Vulcan seemed to be fascinated with himI

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
